Stevie
Stevie is a werewolf. He was a part of Jules' werewolf pack and helped her capture Damon to try and find the moonstone. He killed Alaric, who later came back to life due to his ring. He tortured Damon to get the information out of him but was killed by Elijah along side the rest of the pack excluding Jules. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. Rose, a 500+ vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed werewolf, Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 100+ vampire could barley hold off the transforming werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any human and some vampires. Werewolves can use these abilities in human and wolf form. *'Anger' - When a werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, they can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves posses superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves posses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shape-Shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Etymology Stevie is the Greek and English origin and the meaning is "crown garland" Appearances Season 2 *''Crying Wolf'' Trivia *Stevie was originally scheduled to be vampire genius, like Slater. *He was the first character to call Katherine "Kathy". *He seemed to be the only member of the pack to have met Katherine, and he didn't like her. *He was the second character to kill Alaric, the first being Damon. See Also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural